


Who's Fault Is This

by ScrewYourHappyEnding



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Emotions, Evil vs Good, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Magic, Magical Girls, Personal Growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrewYourHappyEnding/pseuds/ScrewYourHappyEnding
Summary: At least it’s raining.The cold water pouring down from the sky gave Wandine a reason to show up at all. She found only Nessa there, sitting, transformed, shoes on a table that people didn’t bring in soon enough before the barrier went up.Nessa yawned.  “Wanny, you know how this is gonna go, right?”“It’s raining.” Wandine tried to keep her voice firm and her chest calm as her powers ached in her fingertips to be let loose. Tonight would be better than last time. It had to be...[An AU based off of Sleepless Domain:  Magical Girls are the evil ones and people's familiars are the ones who protect the city from the havoc they cause.Features Nokoro (Evil?Kokoro), Wandine (Evil?Undine), Ziffy (Evil?Zoe), Nessa(Evil?Tessa) and Rina(Evil?Rue) as the main characters.]





	Who's Fault Is This

At least it’s raining.

The cold water pouring down from the sky gave Wandine a reason to show up at all. She found only Nessa there, sitting, transformed, shoes on a table that people didn’t bring in soon enough before the barrier went up.

Nessa yawned. “Wanny, you know how this is gonna go, right?”

“It’s raining.” Wandine tried to keep her voice firm and her chest calm as her powers ached in her fingertips to be let loose. Tonight would be better than last time. It had to be.

It all used to be different, when they all got their powers at once, and swore to stick together. They started understanding eachother less and less with time as their newgained powers chewed up their senses, every transformation making them angrier, more impatient and more disconnected from the rest. 

Everything that felt was left was the cold regret raining down from the skies and the last shambles of their friendhip spread on the pavement.

Victoria rounded the corner, long blonde hair swishing behind her. “Wandine. Please.” She croseed her arms infront of her chest. “Have some sense. You can’t fight with us.”

“It’s RAINING!” Wandine pointed to the sky, made even angrier by Vic’s uncaring expression. “I can see familairs MILES from here!”

“Wandine.” The deep voice made her spin around to look at Wyra. “You’re gonna loose.”

“Im not. Just you wait and see!”

Stomping, swears, then Silia had joined the round. “What are you lazy asses still sitting around for! We have sparkly little bugs to tear to pieces, they’ve already sent out a whole swarm!”

Nessa stood up from her seat calmly, leading the way. Wyra and Victoria transformed, closely followed by Wandine. 

They met the swarm of little yellow bugs just as they were about to head to one of the entrances to Past’s Betrayl. Flames that raged out of the sky engulfed them, the leftovers flying through the sky, while Wandine was doing her best holding them in place so Nessa could fire at them, which proved rather difficult given their behaviour and size.

“Wann, can’t you do a tide or something to swish them out of the sky?” Wandine stoppped what she was doing to look at Ness. “I-I can’t control that much water at once!” 

“I told you, Ness!” Silia called from the other side of the swarm. “She’s useless! You can just fire a huge beam instead of doing each one seperate!”

Nessa sighed, and a beam thicker than a tree trumk flashed through the air, tearing through the little lights trying to escape it.

“Figure something out, Wanny. Make yourself useful for once!”

Wandine turned to the swarm. Not even Nessa’s last bits of patience and understanding for her were helping. She’d given up on her, like everyone else, and really - who wouldn’t? She was useless. Just useless.

She tried shooting water at the bugs, but they dodged her bad aim easily and didn’t take much damage, and she tried holding them down, but the water still didn’t damage them. Her eyes began to water, the weight of the other’s glares resting on her shoulders, threatening to make her burst from the pressure. She wanted to scream.

Keep it together, Wandine. Keep, it, together!

She gulped down the lump in her throat hard. Most of the bugs had been dealt with, by now. Silia was just frying up the last few.

A distant shine suddenly illuminated the buildings, and team chemical turned to see a translucent, glowing figure resembling that of an MG manifesting in the air out of some of the leftover bugs, turning her gaze to them. Wandine’s stomach sank. Gilda.

“You have done enough damage here for tonight.” Her voice echoed through the buildings and jumped around the destruction left from the fight. The girls glanced at Nessa, who was standing on a building, firmly holding her ground.

The figure stretched out one of her hands and from the ground rose a familair the size of a skyscraper. It resembled a person standing like a pillar, limbs pressed close, looking down on them. Inner Strength.

Nessa lifted her hand to charge, the light from the pillar beginning to blind her. She pressed her eyes closed and fired as everything went white.

\---

 

The scent of something burnt hit Wandine’s nose as she slowly came to her senses, quickly followed by an aching pain that covered all of her body. She clutched a fist tightly, trembling a little, summoning the last of her powers to keep from loosing any more blood, but it was difficult.

Her vision was blurry, but she could see that the sky was still dark. Good.

The water that had rained on her was barely enough to close her wounds. Just as the dark was about to swallow up her mind again, she saw a figure jump down and roll off their fall. 

“Ness…?”

“WANDINE!”

Nessa ran towards her, falling to her knees at her side. She was powered down. “Wanny, hey… Wanny… Hold on. Hold on, I know what to do.”

“Ness, you have…” Wandine looked at Ness’ wounded hands and noticed that her senses were telling her that Ness weighed less than she should.

“I-It’s okay, Ness. You’re gonna get payback for us, right?”

“Wh-what? Wan, I can’t-”

“You’re the strongest, hah. I-I’m just useless. You’re gonna get them back for everything, right?”

“I can’t. I can’t do that. Wan, I can’t do that because I’m not strong enough...!”

Ness pressed her eyes closed and tears ran down her cheeks. She grasped Wandine by the shoulder and her voice was firm, the yellow in her eye shining. “But you will be, Wan. YOU have to get them back for us.”

“N-Ness, I can’t hold on forever, but if you run, then you might just… Ness..?”

The air filled with an energetic tension. Wandine closed her eyes, suddenly feeling… warm. Warm. And… stronger, but also… disoriented… Headache....

She opened her eyes again and flinched back at the brown ones that looked back at her. “Ness…” Nessa was hunched over, dark colors spreading over her clothing with her lack of power to keep herself sustained anymore.

“I-It’s okay. You have to go, the sun will come up soon.”

Wandine shivered. She grasped at a lamp post and stood up, barely, glancing back to look down at Nessa, at Silia and Wyna and Victoria sprawled over the ground. Looking up, the sky did already have a slightly lighter tint to it. She turned, and her water barely carried her to an underground entrance on time.

\--

Just as Ness vision faded to black, a warm glow that had been patrolling over the city lowered itself to her body, the same golden, half translucent figure of a girl picking her up, gently cradling her in der arms and setting off over the buildings hastily.


End file.
